


翡翠蓝

by louisisacat



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, Famous Harry, M/M, Pregnant Louis Tomlinson, Sad Louis Tomlinson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisisacat/pseuds/louisisacat
Summary: 突然，一个念头开始浮现在路易的脑海中，想起哈里和达希相似的外表，他有了一个计划。路易希望哈里可以原谅他，因为他太想念达希了，没有哈里又失去达希的路易会活不太久的。他保证，等他再怀孕，他会安静地离开的，就像以前那样，安静退出哈里的生活。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

路易站在床边，呆呆地望着那个饱受折磨的身体小身体流泪。他的达希，五岁的达希静静地躺着，毫无生气，房间里只有规律的医疗仪器跳动的声音，医生示意他出去外面讲话。

“唐林森先生，我必须遗憾地通知您，您女儿的病情正在走向不可控制阶段，化疗已经没有任何作用了，随时都有可能……您要做好心理准备。”路易艰难地理解着医生的话，不知道如何反应。他只感到脑袋开始眩晕，耳鸣，心脏仿佛被割开有人往里面塞冰块。

路易就这么表情呆滞、恍恍惚惚地走着，回到公寓被隔壁热心的邻居太太拦着询问小达希的病情，他比比划划就是说不出话，突然蹲到地上，抱着膝盖嚎啕痛哭。邻居的太太被路易这一举动吓到了，心里也对小达希的病情大概有底，她都两个月没见到那个可爱的小姑娘了。可怜的路易，一个人辛苦带着女儿本来就艰难了。

“亲爱的，真是抱歉，快别哭了，打起精神，小达希还指望着你呢！她妈妈呢？什么时候回来看一下。”  
这样一提起，路易顿时清醒了点，达希还没见过另一个爸爸。达希是路易生的，在和哈里分手后，他才发现自己怀孕了，他从来都不知道自己可以怀孕。以前体检时，也有医生提起说他身体有些休眠的器官，不过没事的，他就一直不在意，直到有了达希后他才正视这个问题。

告别邻居后，路易回到家中找到哈里以前的号码，拨过去才发现是空号，是啊，都已经五年了。但是他不能放弃，为了他的达希，可怜的小达希，她不能没见过自己的爸爸就遗憾地离开这个世界，至少要见一面。又试着打哈里的经纪人利亚姆电话，谢天谢地，利亚姆接了。  
“你好，请问哪位？”

“路易，不知道你还记不记得我，我想找哈里，可是他换号码了。”

利亚姆当然记得路易，哈里的前任男友，在哈里准备说分手时，提前甩了哈里。

“对，他换号码好久了，你也知道他出名后总有莫名其妙的人打电话过来。”路易听完，开始觉得利亚姆在提醒着他，他也是莫名其妙的人了。

“对不起，我也不想打扰哈里的，有很重要的事想和他说，很急。”

“这样啊，如果可以的话，让我代为转达吧，他最近真的很忙，忙着电影什么的。”利亚姆回答道。

“我需要亲自跟他说，你可以叫他打个电话给我吗？就这个号码，随时都可以。”利亚姆答应会和哈里说后，就挂断了电话。

然而，路易几个月都没接到哈里的来电，却接到了达希的病危通知。最后也只有路易站在达希的床前，一遍又一遍地向达希道歉着，为他没能好好守护他的小天使道歉，为他让达希遭受了那么多痛苦道歉，为他没能让达希见到爸爸而道歉，这是达希为数不多的几个愿望之一。只是他再也看不到达希那美丽的翡翠眼睛睁开了，她温顺的小手再也不会张开向他寻求怀抱了，她躺在医院白色的病床上，安静祥和的样子如同只是午睡了一般。

路易不知道怎么面对达希的死，他依旧像平日一般唤着达希的名字，早晨起床时，吃饭时……他很久没去工作了，只是日复一日待在家中，听着达希喜欢的儿童歌曲，看他和达希一起读过的童话故事，重复打扫着家里的卫生，把叠好的衣服弄乱又重新整理，幻想着达希明天会穿什么为她准备好，洗澡，上床睡觉。他的夜晚从来没有梦，他会在闹钟报时之前醒来，他什么都吃不下，他日渐远离健康。路易被掏空了，自从达希走后，他脑袋空空，什么都没有，连伤心都没有，达希带走了一切。

有时他就坐在浴室里用刀子反复划着自己的手腕，新鲜的血液从他的身体里出来染红了周遭的一切，而这样他才感觉到生命正在回到他的身体。但什么都带不回达希，流血不能，哭也不能，死也不能。不过他也不会死的，死了以后就没有人再会记住达希了，没有人知道世界上有过一个这么可爱又美丽的小姑娘来了又走了。

终于，路易决定要离开他的房子出去走走，他辞了工作，漫无目的在路上走着，却遇到了他以前的朋友奈尔，聊天过后，路易发现奈尔无家可归，便提议可以住到他的家中，奈尔欣然同意。这个金发爱尔兰小伙真的是个很可爱的人，他爱笑开朗活泼，每天都想着法逗安静的路易开心，因为他也注意到了这个瘦弱的男孩子手上那密密麻麻深深浅浅的割痕，以及他那终日苍白的脸色，每日少得可怜的睡眠。从邻居太太那里，他也大概知道路易经历了什么，他可怜的路易以及他从没有见过的小达希。

一天傍晚，路易对他说准备找工作了，要不然他们交不起房租两个都会被赶出去。奈尔是一名擅长吉他的歌手，可惜还没遇上伯乐，只能在酒吧靠着微薄的小费度日，路易负担了他们生活中大部分的开销。奈尔建议道：“我们可以先去一个剧组帮忙，他们正在拍一个音乐视频，我的朋友本在那里工作。”

在路易的简历得到回复前，他们就开始在剧组帮忙打杂，很累，但能让路易减少对达希的思念。

这是拍摄的最后一天了，来了很多的孩子，片场很热闹。有一个孩子吸引了路易的绝对注意，她和达希相仿的年纪，有着一头漂亮的卷发和美丽的翡翠色眼睛，很像达希。路易的眼睛模糊了，脑子一片空白，他在想，是不是他的达希回来找他了，他的小天使回来了，之前的一切都是梦而已。顾不得思考，他就冲上去紧紧抱住了那个小女孩。女孩被路易的举动吓哭了，但路易就是不管孩子怎么哭闹，都不肯放手，直到旁边的人过来拉，才把他们分开。

人们都围上来看着这边的骚动，路易只是蹲在地上开始哭泣，脸色苍白。他想找到他的达希，找到她，然后带她回家。  
剧组的人显然把路易当成骚扰孩子的疯子，并且已经报警。奈尔闻讯赶来，看着泪流满面的路易心痛不已。人们也开始哄着受惊的孩子。  
“发生什么事情了吗？”  
有个熟悉又久违的声音让路易呆住了，是哈里。哈里看着面前的男孩也有点吃惊，和前任男友重聚的见面现场真是有点尴尬，尤其对方还疑似骚扰儿童，因为他刚刚向那个孩子的父母保证会让骚扰犯进监狱的。

路易盯着眼前的人，哈里高了，也壮了，陌生的表情让路易觉得和他相处的日子仿佛是上个世纪的事情。他曾经渴求他打个电话来跟他聊聊达希的事情，但是他并没有。他曾经许诺要和路易过往后的所有圣诞节，他也没有。

他们分手的时候，刚好就是圣诞节前几天。那时路易意识到哈里可能不会回来跟他过节了，就偷偷飞去纽约，想给他惊喜。却发现哈里和利亚姆在房间说话，上帝，他真的不想偷听的，可以的话，他希望一辈子都没听过。

“所以你准备什么时候和路易分手？”这是利亚姆的声音。

“过完圣诞节吧，他的生日快到了，我总不能在这种日子提分手。”哈里的语气漫不经心。

“你说，我要给多少补偿他，房子、车子还是钱，毕竟他以前对我真的好，为了我都跟家人决裂了。我真的感激他帮我这么多，但现在我发现我们可能并不合适。你知道，他很难融入我现在生活。有时跟他一起不知道说什么，我的新朋友们他一个都不认识，就很无聊。”

“大明星，你就不要对我说这些话了，道歉留着对你的小男孩慢慢说吧，对我说并不能减弱你的负罪感。你跟那个模特是不是真搞了……”

听到哈里肯定的回答后，路易再也不想待下去了。他安静地离开，并在纽约找了个酒店哭了一整晚。第二天，他考虑了一下，他不能再让哈里这样为难了，可怜的哈里一定是不知道怎么提出这件事。路易知道自己是个很糟糕的人，他长得不好看，还有点胖胖的。哈里不一样，他是明星，他身边围绕了无数的漂亮的模特，无数跟他有共同爱好的人，有着聊不完的话题，而路易却学了三年吉他技巧都毫无进展。这样的他，怎么再跟哈里谈恋爱呢？哈里应该和更好的人一起。

思索了一番，路易觉得应该自己来结束这段恋情，他怎么舍得为难哈里呢？

打了两通电话后，哈里才接。

“哈里，这阵子过得好吗？”

“嗯，宝贝，还不错，歌曲的进展也很快，我可能可以赶在圣诞前回伦敦陪你。”说谎，哈里既没在写歌，也不会回伦敦陪路易。

“你不用赶回来陪我的，你忙你自己的事情吧。另外我还要很抱歉和你说一句，我们分手吧。”哈里一下子被路易这句话搞蒙了，虽然他计划了这件事很久，但是从路易嘴里说出来，他的心还是抽搐了一下。

“路路，你怎么了，发生了什么吗？你在开玩笑吧！”

“哈里，我是认真的，这一年来，我们才见了几次面，我受不了了。现在有个很不错的人追求我，我准备答应他。对不起，祝你幸福。”路易没等哈里回答，就匆忙挂掉电话。

这个小个子男孩，经历和他男朋友分手后，陷入了漫无边际的悲伤。飞回伦敦后，他开始在哈里买的房子里收拾了他为数不多的行李，大多数东西都是哈里买给他的，昂贵的衣服，奢侈的饰品，但这对路易来说，有什么用呢？他没有需要这些东西的场合。离开的时候，他把这些东西整整齐齐地放好，并不想带走。房子里的钥匙，也放到桌子上，走出了这个所谓哈里和他的家。

现在，路易蹲在地上仓皇地看着哈里，只想找个洞把自己埋进去。奈尔正在积极跟大家解释，路易不是变态，他只是太想念最近去世的女儿了。哈里对路易有个女儿这件事有点惊讶，原来路易结婚了。

利亚姆赶来后，示意路易和奈尔跟他走。哈里也跟了过来，这让路易不知所措。

“好久不见，路易，没想到你在这里工作。”利亚姆说道。

“很抱歉今天的事情，利亚姆，我不是故意的，如果可以的话，希望那个女孩和她的父母接受我的道歉。”路易表情很不安。

“刚才听到了一些关于你女儿的事情，我很抱歉，相信大家都会理解的，希望你也可以快点走出来。 ”路易并不想提起任何关于达希的事，这一切都只是会给他平添痛苦。

哈里没有说话，奈尔还在惊讶路易居然会跟一个大明星认识。事实上，路易在直视着哈里，他的眼睛使他想起了他可爱的小女儿。路易想和哈里诉说着一切发生在他和达希之间的事情。

可是他一句都说不出口，他究竟能说些什么呢？哈里从头到尾都不知道达希的存在，路易也不希望在把多一个人拖入这件伤心的事情里。

沉默了片刻后，路易发现哈里正直直地盯着自己，心一慌，下意识低了头，对着地板快速说了一声对不起，然后想逃跑，哈里把他拉住，表示想单独好好和路易聊聊。

其他人接着离开了房间，只剩他们两个。路易眼睛还是红红的，脸上的泪痕都还没干，宽大的阿迪达斯卫衣下面露着的肩胛骨，瘦得可怜，瘦削的肩膀和胳膊上的皮肤白如冰雪透着微红的血管。看到这样的前男友，哈里觉得心很痛，也许他还一直爱着路易，也许一直都是，从路易之后，他根本没有和谁再有过确定的关系，再也没有出现一个让他想回家的人，他后悔了很久当初自己为什么自己要那么轻易答应分手。或许，或许，他如今和路易还可以再去试着相处在一起。

“为什么那时要分手？路易，你突然就消失了。”

“不为什么，我们不合适了而已。离开你以后，我很快就结婚了，过得很幸福，还有了女儿。你也过得很好，我看新闻，你也很好，拿了很多奖。”路易的眼睛直勾勾地看着哈里，湿润的长睫毛一闪一闪的，不带感情地说出这些话。双手却在不自觉弄着衣角，这是路易紧张不自觉说谎的习惯，哈里注意到了。从哈里见到路易开始，他还没见过他笑一下，美丽的眼睛里沉浸着悲伤。哈里双手抚摸着路易的脸，试图把那些泪痕擦干净。

“你过得并不好，我看出来了。”哈里担忧说道，“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”路易摇摇头，眼泪却又止不住掉了下来。太迟了，他本可以帮忙的，只是太迟了。

“我想我该走了，我朋友在外面等我。”哈里把手放在他的肩膀上，想再跟他聊聊。但路易使劲甩开了，转身离去，啪的一声房间门关上了。

在回去的路上，路易终于忍不住放声大哭，奈尔在旁边怎么安慰都没有用。

哈里在路易走后，心情也很不好，拍完片子后就直接在酒吧喝上了。当晚有几个人试图勾搭他，哈里试着进入状态，但只要想到路易那哭泣娇弱的样子，就完全失去了性致。他考虑回家，不过一想到空荡荡的房子，还不如待在酒吧。他想起以前和路易挤在一间小房子时，路易总会等着他回来，不论多晚。而哈里不知道的是在他成名后，路易依旧会在客厅缩着在沙发等他回家，然后不自觉睡过去，然后过了几天后才意识到哈里可能要离开好几个星期。无论路易多么艰难忍住不睡，也等不到他回来的。

第二天早上，路易发现哈里在昨晚给他发来了信息，也许是利亚姆给了他号码。

“路易，或许你什么时候有空，我们可以一起吃个饭。”短信写到。

他在床上坐了一会，望着这个简单的信息发呆，哈里这是可怜他吗？他或许认为路易是个不仅失去女儿的人，而且是个被妻子抛弃的可怜儿。还是，哈里这是在约他。不，不，路易当即否定了这个想法。可能很久很久以前，他们之间多多少少还有点爱，但这是很久以前的事了。

突然，一个念头开始浮现在路易的脑海中，想起哈里和达希相似的外表，他有了一个计划。路易希望哈里可以原谅他，因为他太想念达希了，没有哈里又失去达希的路易会活不太久的。他保证，等他再怀孕，他会安静地离开的，就像以前那样，安静退出哈里的生活。

路易答应了和哈里的约会，提前到了哈里预约的餐厅。路易还记得在哈里第一次参加演出时赚到一大笔钱，哈里也是请他到了一个很贵的地方吃饭，他先到了以后，侍者问他预约的名字，因为他的口音，把哈里说成了阿利，结果找不到这个人，路易就害怕地离开了，他也真的没去过这么高级的地方。打电话给哈里，没人接，他又不敢走远，就在外边等了半个小时，才等到哈里过来。当时下着大雪，路易整个人都被冻僵了，哈里心疼得把路易紧紧抱在怀里确定路易是温暖的才肯放开。

等了一小会，哈里就到了。他曾经和路易交往了两年，分开五年，如今真是物是人非。路易依旧是个普通人，穿着稍显颓废的宽大运动衫，而哈里已经大放异彩，让他可望不可及。哈里紧张地和路易聊着天，努力找着话题，都是关于以前路易心仪的歌手的事情，哈里都见过他们了，甚至有些是他的朋友。路易只能假装很好奇地听着。说实话，这五年来，他基本没再关心过这些，唯一注意过的名人也就是达希喜欢的那只叫佩奇的猪。他很忙，要赚钱，他在生达希前的两个月甚至同时做着四份工作，别人都把他当成干不了重活还要逞能的胖子，谁也不知道他身体里还有个天使支持他。

吃完饭后，路易假装因为喝了酒头晕，要哈里送他回去，今晚奈尔不在家，时机刚刚好。车上哈里又开始不断和路易聊天，像是要把五年来一切告诉路易，而路易却对自己的生活只字不提。他认真地听着，疲倦地半闭着眼睛，或许真的有点醉了。他也想告诉哈里他是如何度过这五年的，没有可靠的朋友，没有家人，很累的工作，小心翼翼地怀着孕，没有把达希守护好……


	2. 第二章

他们还没到路易家时，外面已经下起了瓢泼大雨。当他们下车时，雨势依旧没减小，照理说路易不该再请哈里进去的，直接让他回去才是好选择。但是为了他的计划，还是有点僵硬说：“要不要上去喝咖啡。”话里暗示的意味很明显，哈里正求之不得。  
路易住的地方很小，但一切都整整齐齐，温馨又别致，粉绿的墙纸上还贴着一些幼稚的卡通画，应该是路易女儿的画，哈里突然有种强烈的感觉想见见这个不曾谋面的小姑娘，似乎有什么在他心头发酵。  
“我偷了奈尔的咖啡给你。”路易露出了少有的俏皮笑容。在哈里的世界里，路易真是少有的认真喝茶的人，以前他们住一起时，橱柜总是被约克郡茶塞满。  
“谢谢，你室友这么晚还没回来吗？”哈里漫不经心看着路易有些空旷的屋子，咖啡只喝了一口，便不想再碰，而且他有点介意那个室友。  
“他今晚有演出，天亮才会回来。”  
“你们一起住很久了吗？那天看到你和他一起都在片场工作。”  
“奈尔是我在唐卡时候的同学，他现在在酒吧演出，跟你当初差不多，有别的演出工作也会接。我觉得我们不必聊太多关于我室友事情，是吧。久违地见面你难道不想来我的房间看看吗？”  
路易作风大胆了很多嘛，当初的路易绝不是这种会大胆邀请人进卧室的。  
“你跟以前感觉不太一样，路易。”哈里跟着路易走在后面，有点踌躇不安。  
“我们五年不见了，哈里，变化在所难免的。你看你大明星，你看我一无所有。我很高兴你能约我出来吃饭，我想和你说……”路易站在床边不好意思别过头。  
“说什么？”哈里的目光灼热，烧红了路易的脸。  
路易害羞地抱住哈里，亲了亲他的侧脸。  
“五年来，我从没停止过想你。”  
……  
窗外的雨势越来越大，哈里今晚注定走不了的。

第二天早上，哈里比路易醒来得早。早晨里路易熟睡的脸让他恍惚间又回到了十八岁，路易和他从约克跑到伦敦，两个大男孩身上没什么钱，只能住在一间因为闹鬼租不出去的房子。路易白天出去打工，哈里晚上在酒吧唱歌。哈里赚的远没有路易多，他们的生活靠路易维持着，直到哈里签了公司，情况才有改善。  
没钱的缘故，路易只能身兼数职，没什么技能的他连打扫厕所都做过。工作之余，他就会去酒吧看哈里唱歌。去多了几次他也留意到了经常有几个女孩子在舞台下，等着给小费哈里，路易有点担忧，想着哈里不去唱歌也是可以的嘛，他可以养他的，很快他偷偷存的钱就够给哈里买那把他心仪的吉他了。只是后来没等路易存完钱，哈里就被公司签走了，还有了大笔的签约费，再也不需要路易买吉他了。

看着路易还没醒，哈里想着像以前那样给他做早餐，昨晚哈里真的折腾惨了路易，当路易害羞地求他不要用安全套，反复向他保证自己没有过别人时，哈里理智全线溃疡，路易最后嗓子都叫哑了，累得昏睡过去，连澡都是哈里帮他洗的。

冰箱里只有简单的吐司、鸡蛋、蔬菜这些东西，哈里做了双人份的三明治和煮了茶，整个房子弥漫着茶香和煎蛋香味，路易睡眼惺忪地站在门边看着忙碌的哈里。这是他自从达希去世之后，睡得最踏实最沉的一次，对于路易来说，哈里是最有用的安眠药，在他的怀里什么都不用想，他的体温他的味道一切都那么让人着迷沉醉。  
哈里走过去，亲了一下路易的额头，把他牵到了饭桌前。  
“吃早餐吧！快试试，我好久没做过了。”当年哈里和路易在一起时，经常也是哈里做饭，路易的水平只是勉强可以下咽而已，跟哈里一比不值得一提。  
“美味！”路易对哈里说，“我就怎么做不出来，厨房真的不属于我。本来我和奈尔轮流做饭，他现在都嫌弃我了。”路易纤柔的笑容早晨温柔的晨光里，就像古老象牙上面的光辉，但又笼罩着一股拨不开的忧郁。

哈里笑着没说话，他还穿着昨晚的衣服，皱巴巴的，因为没围裙，白衬衣上还溅上了油渍。突然，手机响了，是利亚姆的信息，他已经到楼下了。一个小时后哈里就要上一个节目，他得走了。但他想看着路易吃完早餐，就忽视了利亚姆。路易小口小口地吃着，很慢才吃完半个三明治，当他小心地用手擦掉嘴角的 面包屑时候，真是可爱极了。哈里和很多人都做过爱，但只为过一人早晨时在厨房忙碌，并且看着他小口吃着早餐的样子比任何时候都满足。

因为哈里一直没理他，利亚姆无可奈何只能上去找人。路易看着利亚姆只能紧张打个招呼，利亚姆瞪着哈里，“你是怎么样？以为我开着直升飞机来接你的吗？这里去到电视台要半个小时，我的大明星。”  
“嗯嗯嗯，抱歉。路易，我工作完就联系你。”说完，又亲了路易一口才肯走。

哈里走后，路易对着空荡荡的桌子发呆，也不想再吃了。没想到，奈尔刚好回来。  
“路易，你那个大明星朋友来找你了？我刚才在楼下看到他了。你还做了早餐啊，今天的看上去不错啊！我尝尝。”奈尔急不可耐地就用手抓着哈里没动过的三明治吃了起来。  
“不是我做的，不过，你吃吧。哈里没动过的。”听到路易这么说，奈尔把刚动了一口的三明治放下了。“没什么味道，给你做做有我们爱尔兰风味的三明治吧。”  
“谢谢，不过不用了，我吃饱了，你做自己的就可以。”路易趴在桌子上，慵懒的就像一只猫，在晨光中眯起眼，昨晚累坏了。奈尔盯着路易趴在桌面的背影，有些失落，他这么着急回来只是怕家里的人饿着，想给他做早餐而已，乐队的其他人还打趣说他谈恋爱了。  
手机亮了起来，是哈里的信息。  
“今晚我去接你，你想去哪里吗？”  
“我们是要去约会吗？”路易想了想，还是有点疑问。  
“当然，你有其他事情吗？”  
“没有。”路易能有什么事情忙的吗？他无时无刻思念着达希，思念着哈里。一直以来，对哈里的期待，是路易所有的心痛来源。  
“那我们今晚见。”  
“嗯，好的。”

奈尔一边吃着自己做三明治，一边看着路易发呆。  
“路路，你是怎么认识这种大明星的？”他们也一起住了一段时间，从来也没听路易提起有这么出名的朋友。  
“以前认识的，我和他关系比较复杂，不知道怎么说，但也好久没见过了，最近才刚碰上。”  
要怎么定义他和哈里呢？前男友还是达希的父亲，这两个身份都让路易难受。  
“那你们现在是不是在交往？”  
“他现在已经超出我可以交往的范畴，人家是大明星，他上一个对象可是大名鼎鼎的泰勒斯威夫特，我怎么可能。”  
“怎么，难道他只跟存款过七位数的人交往？人像青蛙歌一般，路易你可要擦亮眼睛。”路易都不知道奈尔对哈里有这么大意见的，可能勉强算同行，就会挑剔对方问题吧！  
“路易，今天我们出去吃饭吧。”奈尔看到路易并不想接话，只好转变话题，边说还边从口袋掏出电影票。  
“当然还少不了电影，我们都没好好出去玩过。”奈尔走过来用他的手臂圈住路易，还试图从领口把手伸下去挠他痒痒，还笑问他怕不怕痒。路易在他的逗弄下无力挣开，只好好嚷嚷道：“不要闹了，快放开，啊啊啊，哈哈……”  
突然，奈尔摸到他肚子的一处长疤痕停了下来，问他怎么弄到的。  
“动手术留下的，好多年前的事情，不用担心。”

这是生达希留下的，是小小天使留给他的的印记。  
昨晚哈里也问他这个问题，路易说他身体长了东西，动手术留下的，这个手术可痛了，要了他半条命，而且后遗症相当严重。路易一边说一边眼泪控制不住往外流，甚至想放声大哭，就急忙用手捂住了嘴，他不能这么扫兴，计划会全泡汤的，万一哈里嫌弃他怎么办？哈里有点无所适从，假如自己不离开他就好了，当时的他真混蛋，让路易一个人艰难地度过了这么多日子。以前的路易坚强爱笑，总是奋不顾身的挡在他前面，现在的路易温柔瘦弱像易碎的瓷娃娃，含泪眼睛不像以前一样闪闪发亮，饱含忧愁地犹如清晨露水里的蓝色矢车菊迷雾蒙蒙。他轻轻吻去路易脸上的泪珠，亲吻着他的伤痕，企图能好好抹去爱人所受的伤害。

路易把奈尔的手拿开，对他说抱歉。  
“今晚我有约会了，我们可以改天再约吗？”  
“不是今天就没有意义了，今天我的生日。”奈尔的表情有点失落。  
路易脸上立马出现愧疚的表情，他真的太忽略他的朋友了，但是事先他又答应了哈里。  
“那我和他另约时间，今晚我们一起庆祝生日吧。”  
奈尔脸上的失落顿时转为狂喜，并且抱住路易亲了一口，就跑进浴室洗漱准备补觉迎接今晚的约会。  
从早晨到晚上，好长一段时间，路易一直在思索怎么跟哈里开口。还是硬着头皮发了短信给哈里，跟他说因为今天是室友奈尔的生日，可以另行约时间吗？哈里很快就回了信息，说他很想路易，假如奈尔不介意的话，他可以来一起庆祝生日吗？路易没办法拒绝哈里，只好答应了下来，想着奈尔也不会有什么意见吧。等奈尔醒来，听到这个消息，倒吸了一口气然后挤出个大笑脸大声说：“好啊！能和明星一起过生日，真是太好了。”好个屁。

路易和奈尔先到了约定的咖啡店，坐着等哈里。侍者为他们端上咖啡和茶还有几小纸袋白糖。路易穿着过于宽大的棕红色薄卫衣，这让他看上去有点女孩子气。过了大概十分钟哈里来到附近，发信息叫他们去他的车上，一起出发去订好的餐馆。利亚姆开着车，哈里坐在副驾驶座上，路易和奈尔坐后边，一直嘀嘀咕咕，路易还一直憋笑，哈里不由得火冒三丈又不能发作。  
到了餐厅后，哈里让利亚姆先回去，然后回头一看，奈尔已经拉着路易先进去了。吃东西时，奈尔会帮路易先切好，再递给他盘子。路易本人都有点受宠若惊，想拒绝。  
“路路，你绝对值得我为你服务所有的事情，天啊，那可是Rosen的吉他，上面还有保罗的签名，我爱你，路易。”奈尔心里简直像灌了蜜一般，因为临出门前路易的礼物。但路易挺愧疚的，这不是精心准备的礼物，而只是多年前路易没能送给哈里的礼物。  
看着有点面色羞红的路易，哈里有些不是滋味，是时候做些什么了。他把自己准备的礼物拿了出来，是一张名片，著名的经纪人星探西蒙。  
“奈尔，我向西蒙推荐了你，他问你下个星期有没兴趣去LA，给北极狐乐队暖场。”奈尔这一去肯定就要两周，他差不多够时间说服路易去和他住了。  
奈尔若有所思地挪着杯子，他看着哈里，表面狂喜的神情潜藏着强压下去的不屑，他知道哈里的意图是什么，但只要路易开口，就一句话就好，他哪里都不去。  
然而，路易只是转过身由衷地祝福着奈尔：“看来我又要多一位巨星朋友了。”奈尔的表情有点苦涩，他默默收起名片，配合着路易的话语。  
“是啊，要签名趁早哦。”  
趁着路易在兴头上，哈里又主动往路易的杯子上添了酒，还是喝多点好办事。顺便把他嘴角沾上的酱汁擦了擦，此举又把路易弄得不好意思了，今晚这两个人都在干什么，他又不是什么幼儿园小学生。  
“对了，路易你还没跟我说你怎么认识哈里的？”  
“当时哈里在酒吧唱歌，我经常去听，然后就认识他，谁能猜到那个卷毛小伙子能红成这样。”路易避重就轻想糊弄过去，总不能跟奈尔说他路过酒吧看到哈里被人打了半死，被他捡回去在他家偷偷住了半个月吧，当时他父母带着年幼的妹妹去乡下度假，哈里很顺利地疗好伤，再然后就是他俩私奔到伦敦过得很艰苦的往事了。  
哈里对路易隐瞒他俩关系很不满，却也不能说什么，毕竟现在路易还没和他确认关系，得赶紧把他变成男朋友才可以，五年不见，他的路易越发动人温柔，像一团粉红棉花糖，看着就想吃一口，哈里想把他藏在家里一辈子都不给人看到。  
“对，当时真的好惨，小费都不够买一条法棍，多亏了路易的帮助。”  
“我现在也靠路易帮忙，要不是他收留我，日子现在不知道多难过。路路，是我的天使，从唐卡斯特那些年开始。”奈尔转过身抱了一下路易。  
“那时我从爱尔兰来到唐卡斯特，没有朋友，路易是第一个主动和我说话，他邀请我去他家，上帝，我第一次知道土豆有如此多的做法，还这么美味。”  
“你妈妈做的爱尔兰烤鸡才是最美味的，加上约克郡茶，一流美味。”  
看着路易和奈尔沉浸在回忆里，哈里有点生闷气，他试图掩饰自己，但因为太刻意，显得很不自在，生硬地开口说：“路易，我们在也做过烤鸡，在吉娜夫人出去度假，我们帮她打理花园那时候，我们借了她的烧烤架。”  
“对了，吉娜夫人，她真的是第一的好人。帮了我们太多，还有她的猫，生猫仔还分了一只给我们，只是后来它跑丢再也没回来。”路易想起了那只叫米娅的猫，他人生中的第一只猫，在哈里缺席时仍然陪在他身边，最后却仍然走失。  
大约一刻钟后，他们吃完饭，走出餐馆。奈尔的手机自吃饭后就响个不停，现在他终于接了，对电话那边的人简短道歉，并且保证他半个小时会到的。  
“路易，乐队那边催我过去了，错过彩排再不参加演出，我怕他们会把我烧成灰。哈里，谢谢你向西蒙推荐我。”路易抱了抱奈尔，再次祝他生日快乐。

伦敦的天气总是那么随心所欲，刚才还澄澈的夜空开始飘起大雾以及淅淅沥沥的小雨，气温也骤降。路易跟着哈里走过去停车的地方，有点冻得受不了，浑身直打颤，脑海里出现很多杂乱无章的念头——该怎么让哈里今晚和他睡觉呢?  
哈里体贴把自己外套给路易，并细心地帮他穿好。  
上车后，路易并不知道即将驶往哪里，只是呆呆望着前路，车里很安静。  
“你在想什么，路路？”  
“我在想怎么让你欲火焚身。”路易淡淡开口，直白地不留一丝余地。可怜的哈里听到这句话就开始硬了，并不合时宜，这是在马路上。  
“路易，你知道这句话可不能随便说的。给我十分钟，你就可以开始在我身上实现你任何的想法。”哈里把车速飚到了180，他确信明天会收到罚单的。路易笑了起来说:“我随便说说而已，你不要当真。”路易微微颔首，亲了一口哈里的脖子。  
“但你知道的我会答应你所有的要求。”说完，一个急转弯就到了哈里家的车库，路易看上去不着急下车，他用脚腕勾了勾哈里，整个人躺倒在哈里怀里，哈里就势把座位一放，车子就形成了一个简易的床，而今晚看上去他的小美人想自己动手。但没想到路易居然退缩了，想开车门，毕竟对路易说在一个陌生黑暗的地方，还是在车上这太过了。  
“哈里，我觉得这里不太好，我们换个地方吧，去房间。”但哈里怎么可能放过这种机会，而且路易越是这种脸红害羞不敢抬头越是显得美味。“这里不好吗？我们以前从没试过。”他仔细把玩着路易的腰，缺乏锻炼的腰软软的，滑滑嫩嫩又纤细。路易被摸得痒，立马想躲开，可是被哈里按住不能动弹。哈里继续沿着肋骨往上抚摸，然后稍用力掐了一下路易敏感的小乳头。  
“啊，哈里，不要这样，我们换个地方。”  
“不好，没人知道的，宝贝，你只需要尽情享受我欲火焚身，没事的。”一边说着一边细细吻着路易的脖子，路易身上散发出的味道让他无法自拔。把路易脱个精光后，哈里却依旧穿戴整齐，只露个鸡儿出来，然后按住身下人的腰，在路易身上进进出出，路易依旧害羞，只敢发出像猫叫春的呜呜呻吟声，而哈里的动作越来越猛，两只手还时不时重重捏一把前面的樱桃，逼得路易哭射出来，黑色的坐垫上白白的液体格外显眼。

哈里把瘫软的路易抱进屋里，路易身上只披着一件哈里的西装外套，连鞋都还落在车上，看着这种情景，哈里有想再来一发的冲动，但是昨晚又刚做完，他怕路易承受不住。想起他们刚交往时，路易怕痛不肯给他进去，只答应让他磨大腿根发泄，可想而知后果，年轻气盛的哈里把他大腿经常搞得青一块紫一块，有时候甚至都渗出血珠子。  
今晚，看来也只能这样了。

早上醒来得时候，路易腰酸背痛，还有大腿那里奇奇怪怪的感觉，让他觉得怪不好意思的。哈里还没醒，一只手横放在路易的腰间路易正好趁这个机会好好看着他。路易发现哈里的鼻孔长大了，看着还真的像青蛙，怪不得有人这么叫他。哈里的手很吸引人，五指修长，骨节分明，他喜欢它们包住他的手，这样很温暖，比任何手套都舒服，他悄悄把自己的手伸过去和他的对比，果然小太多，这难道是他学不好吉他的原因吗？  
他想趁着哈里没清醒时离开，却舍不得这种可以相依的时刻。虽然哈里很明显要和他复合，但是这能持续多久？五年前还是刚从土包子变成大明星的哈里他留不住（哈里来伦敦前，在柴郡摘苹果），现在他已经蜕变成真正的好莱坞大明星，路易明白自己跟他长久不了。路易破碎的心已经不容许自己再对哈里有一丝期待，他只需要一个孩子，就能够重新踏上人生新旅程，他会好好在屏幕前祝福哈里的。

一个星期后，奈尔已经启程去La，路易也开始在一家咖啡店找到兼职开始工作。哈里最近提出要路易去他家一起住，这样会方便点，避免遇到粉丝惹上不必要的麻烦。路易答应了，但是只是暂住，要等奈尔回来跟他商量一下，才能真正搬家。  
哈里家比路易租的房子舒适一百倍，有大大的花园，望得到海的露台，还有一只叫艾曼纽的猫，这只猫不喜欢哈里，就算两人同住一间屋子，也保持着客气的距离，但艾曼纽却爱往路易怀里蹭，连睡觉时都用爪子抓哈里的房门，企图和路易一起睡，被哈里断了三天猫零食才有所收敛，但依旧免不了住到别墅最偏远的房间的惩罚。路易有空就在露台上晒太阳，艾曼纽缩在他的怀里，一大一小贪恋着阳光，眯着眼睛享受午后的惬意。有时哈里也在场，就变成了哈里抱着路易路易抱着猫的一家三口模样。

不过最近哈里又开始忙了起来，超过一个星期住录音棚不回来，路易不敢打扰他创作，也很少电话联系。他的经纪人利亚姆会给路易送点东西，因为他也住附近。一般都是些昂贵的料理，偶尔还有花束。路易和利亚姆不熟悉，之前觉得利亚姆是个特别严谨严肃的人，但是深入交流后发现他非常有趣，看到路易无聊发呆会说冷笑话逗他。有次艾曼纽要去打针，利亚姆说可以顺路捎他，没想到一向高冷的艾曼纽居然爬到他的头上企图抓他，幸好路易及时拉住。后来，利亚姆还时不时去店里接他上下班，搞得经理误会他俩情侣关系。  
周四的时候，哈里回来了，他看上去格外疲惫，可以看得出来新专辑录制让他很瘦了很多。路易心疼得抱着哈里，依偎在他怀里，艾曼纽在他们脚边蹭来蹭去喵喵叫。不见面的两周里，路易每天缩在哈里的衬衣里睡觉，想像着哈里就在他身边，想着想着眼泪就出来了，因为这种日子似曾相识，接下来便是聚少离多而后分手。  
不过和以前不一样的是，哈里回来的时候拥抱了十分钟路易，接着还忍着疲惫给路易做饭。天知道哈里多害怕自己太久没回家，路易又突然告诉他分手的消息。幸好人还好好的在家里， 没有任何不测风云。  
哈里煎了牛排还做了一点简单的沙拉，为了照顾路易的口味特地不放自己喜欢的牛油果。但路易只吃了一口就开始抱怨：“你怎么往牛排里放百里香，我不吃这个。”脸上委屈的表情像要哭了一样，搞得哈里云里雾里的。“你什么时候开始不喜欢百里香的？我怎么不知道。”  
“上周开始。”路易理直气壮地回答，眼睛却开始红了，晶莹的蓝眼睛下一秒就开始涌出泪水，直勾勾望着哈里。其实连傻子都看得出路易这是在控诉自己男朋友一个多星期的缺席，但事实上连路易都不知道自己怎么会做出这种讨人厌的行为。哈里体贴地擦了擦路易的眼泪，开始道歉。  
“宝贝儿，是我的错，下次不放了。 ”然后随手喂了了一块水果到路易嘴里，路易还没来得及嚼就吐了出来，随即跑到厕所大吐。哈里着进去，轻轻地拍着路易的背。路易觉得胃里都在翻腾，不吐个干净都不舒服，这种感觉让他回想起怀达希的时候。吐完后接过哈里递过来的水漱口，哈里提议道应该去医院检查，但路易大概猜到怎么回事，简单地和哈里说自己只是吃错东西。  
晚上路易偷偷在厕所里拿了测试纸测试，果不其然他的愿望达成了，剩下的就是离开哈里的事情。不辞而别是个好选择，慢慢地哈里应该就会忘记他了。  
路易怀着沉重的心情进入了梦乡，并且拒绝了哈里的求欢，不管怎样，这个时候发生关系对孩子不好。哈里只好抱着路易蹭，感受到即使睡在意大利手工床也是硬邦邦的的难受。  
但第二天，路易又试图和哈里谈孩子的话题，虽然怀孕是他的计划但他也慌乱，脑子里也乱糟糟的。哈里却表示他们还太年轻，孩子应该是30岁后才去考虑的。“路易，我现在还太忙，要收养孩子也不合适，我陪伴不了他，等过几年再考虑，好不好？”路易又想哭了，这可怕的怀孕激素使他想法偏激，他已经直接将哈里的话理解为：哈里不希望和路易有孩子，即使告诉哈里他怀孕的事实，为了事业哈里还是会让他打掉的。一边想着又开始哭在哈里怀里，小声地抽泣，哈里不知所措，路易最近都怎么了，老是哭。  
“宝贝，不要哭了，我待会又要飞纽约，估计要三四天才回来，你要是真的想有个孩子陪你，我忙完这一阵就陪你去福利院去找代孕，只要你喜欢就可以。”  
“不要走，我想你留在家里陪我，求你，没有你在家，我害怕，哈里。”路易因为哭泣，说话的声音都断断续续的。  
“这是订好的行程，改不了，乖乖在家等我回来啊，下次你办好签证，我们就一起去，我会赶回来的。 ”哈里没办法只能慢慢撸着路易头发安抚着，他不可能不去纽约，等过了宣传期他就有大量时间好好陪路易。路易紧紧抓着哈里的袖子，并不想放手，艾曼纽也开始在咬哈里的裤角。“你看，艾曼纽也舍不得你。”  
哈里真的被这蠢猫气死，还在这紧要关头捣乱。后续哈里哄了路易半小时，路易才去床上躺着休息，他简单拿了几件衣服就和利亚姆赶去机场，几乎要错过航班。一到纽约，哈里就赶紧打电话给他，结果可想而知路易并不愿意接电话，路易也不肯回他短信。因为路易的事情，哈里也心烦意乱，三四天的拍摄进展地很慢，拖到了第五天才回来，回到家空无一人，连猫也不见了。哈里思索了一下，只能去路易租的房子找人，却看到桌子旁有张路易留下来的纸条写着：我走了，不要来找我。


End file.
